


Coronation

by WhomstKnows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After S4E23, Kageyama Tobio is learning and Oikawa is intimidated, Kags did so good this episode, M/M, Not Actually That Shippy, Oikawa Tooru POV, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhomstKnows/pseuds/WhomstKnows
Summary: Tobio is growing at a rapid rate. Oikawa doesn't know how he feels about it.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer but I wanted to get out this small drabble because the Haikyuu brain rot is real.

Oikawa Tooru was feeling great just a few minutes ago.

He welcomed the warmth of the sun beaming down on him to fight the biting chill. Birds were chirping, and he had left his house in high spirits for a good run. 

Here's what should have happened: he should have been focused during his jog, he should have been listening to his favourite embarrassing pop song (not that anyone would have to know), and he absolutely should have kept his brain free of Tobio Kageyama in any shape or form.

Instead, he had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, scowling at his phone. A few locks of soft brown hair passed over his eyes, and he huffed out a breath in annoyance. No distractions or obstructions here, he desperately needed the better view. Nevermind that he was exhausted and taking a break.

His phone may not have been the best screen to view the Inarazaki versus Karasuno match, but it was probably better for Oikawa's sanity if he didn't have to look at the drive Kageyama's steel-blue eyes or the perfect figure of his form in high definition.

It really wasn't fair, that Tobio had grown so quickly. A little more than a year ago, his cute little underclassmen worked so poorly in a group that his fellow teammates would rather throw a game than listen to him. And now?

Now Tobio had taken the spot of the puppet master that Oikawa had worked so hard to keep. Oikawa's years and years of hard work, of making sure to constantly check in on the people around him and keep an agreeable personality, had been put in jeopardy by one twerp who couldn't even say "nice" properly. It was infuriating.

That bald hitter of theirs had been devastated at first, Oikawa could tell. It was in the defeat in his slumped form, in the controlled way he seemed to be slamming each ball. He had noticed it right away, had seen it before sometimes in the way Kindaichi or even Kyoutani played. If it were him on that court then (and wow, isn't that a thought?), then he knew he would've dealt with it relatively quickly.

What he didn't expect was for Kageyama to do the same. What he didn't expect was for Kageyama to understand his teammate perfectly, to throw him the best toss that would give his spiker the best vantage point, the most options. He didn't expect Kageyama to understand the power of his confidence or the strength of his assertions. 

Kageyama had trusted in another person. He had problem solved and communicated with his teammates. Kageyama was thinking as a team.

Where had the tyrant gone? Where had the subsequent little follower disappeared off to? That little shrimp would always call Tooru the Grand King-a great boost to the Oikawa's ego and _completely_ accurate, but now he sees visions of another ruler. Now he sees another King who holds his crown high, with an annoyingly cute face and with volleyballs instead of actual brain cells floating around in his brain.

He could feel the muscles in his shoulders scrunching in stress. His back curled, his lips curled into a small, thoughtful frown. If Hajime could see him now, he definitely would've smacked him, with a gruff reassurance to "stop worrying, asshole."

But Hajime wasn't here, and Oikawa let himself think of how Kageyama was growing stronger, quicker, _smarter_ with each passing day. Tooru had lost in their match previous, and now tiny little Tobio-chan was facing stronger enemies.

He should be feeling awful. Angry, resentful. And maybe a few years ago, he can admit to himself in the safety of his mind that he would've been. But Oikawa was surprised to find that instead of the bitter curling of hatred, he could only feel the fire in his stomach of a new challenge. He felt a thrill looking at Tobio, with his growing broad shoulders, his honest bluntness and his careful sets by well-maintained hands.

He let out a small noise (which was perfectly sophisticated thank you) and fought back a grin. Tobio may already be catching up to him, in fact, may have surpassed him in some ways-but that just meant that Oikawa had to try harder.

He let out another noise of determination. Briefly, he heard a small girl whispering and her mother placing some distance between them and him, and he quickly changed his tone to match the song he had been listening to. Nothing to see here, nothing at all. Oikawa tried to fight down his reddening cheeks.

Embarassing noises aside, Tooru felt his focus alight anew. His exhaustion had dissipated, replaced quickly with bounds of energy and the tight coil of ambition.

Tooru would match his little disciple. One day, on a bigger, better court, he would be staring down at Tobio and they would meet each other as equals. For now, he would just have to run faster because it seemed like now Tooru would need to catch up.

 _Tobio-chan, you haven't won just_ _yet_.


End file.
